flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5,' ---- Hiddenshade gazed at the entrace, but sat firmly beside the kits he was babysitting, fighting the urge to hunt.Silverstar 01:38, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed, gazing back at Hiddenshade. Shadowkit placed his paw on Emberkits. "Mom will be just fine," Shadowkit insisted, hoping that she was okay. Flamestar 22 01:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong kept her paws light and her tail waved a bit. She was still heading towards the unseen Blade, she flicked her ears, sensing something. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow panted, unable to stand the worry and exhaustion in her bones. "I'm sorry," she murmured to Cardinalblaze. She padded to her nest, towards her elegant kits, and collapsed, exhausted. Stormver 01:59, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Blade kept low, spotting the she-cat that spotted him. He snarled angerily. Ugh, another cat to waste my time with. He leapt forward, pinning her down. Flamestar 22 02:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Upon seeing an intruder, Hiddenshade yowled out a warning, gathering Cardinalblaze's litter and herding them into Frostleaf's den. There, he spotted Stormwillow and grumbled, searching for helpful herbs. He eventually gave up, not being a Medicine Cat, and splashed water onto her.Silverstar 02:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong struggled as the DarkClan cat pinned her down. "Pathetic Kittypet!" She insulted him, knocking his hindleg off of her. She struggled out, her paw flailing out as she swiped at his ears. "Portect the kits!" She gasped, aiming a weak blow to the side of his face. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade already had the Medicine Cat den well-guarded, gazing back at Stormwillow. "C'mon, wake up!"Silverstar 02:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed. "I can't. My body won't..." She broke off as a yawn interrupted her words. "I'm too tired. I can't do anymore," she yawned. Stormver 02:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Dodging her swipe quickly, Blade rolled over, pinning her once more. He gazed at the well-guarded camp. I can't take them now, I need to wait until they're less guards... Flamestar 22 02:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade grunted in frustration, twitching his tail tip as he gazed down at the Queen. "Um, then what about Cardinalblaze??!" He demanded out of fear, glancing at the weakened ginger-and-white tabby.Silverstar 02:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail gazed at Frostleaf. Was is so bad she couldn't give them an answer? ''Birchtail paced around again, looking back at his kits silently. ''Everything will be okay... Flamestar 22 02:15, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry, okay!" Stormwillow growled. "If I did anymore, I think I'd collapse!" She yawned again, closing her eyes. Unable to stop sleep, she let out a final growl. "I gave birth to kits yesterday and my problems are acting up." Stormver 02:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade simply blinked patiently. "I meant what do I do to help her?"Silverstar 02:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow wouldn't have continued; she was already sleeping with her kits.--- Wolfkit padded towards Hiddenshade, blinking at Stormwillow. "She's asleep," she meowed. Stormver 02:24, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade curled his lip angrily, barring his fangs. "What a traitor, may she rot as a rogue once more! How dare she let a Clanmate die, a true warrior wouldn't let a Clanmate suffer even with exhaustion, regardless of what happened hours or nights before!" He spat, turning his back on the she-cat with his tail lashing. He gazed down at the slowly dying Cardinalblaze, wondering what he could do.---- Stormkit glared at Stormwillow, Scarletkit growling beside him. "What a traitor, leaving our momma to di!" She hissed, lashing her tail in anger before gazing at her mother with worry.Silverstar 02:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail s eyes blazed with fear, anger, depression and sadness. "You-You...YOU TRAITIOR!" He hissed. He was done. He leaped on the queen ripping off chunks of her fur. "You let her die! You could've saved her!" He leaped off her, his eyes glaring angerily. He looked at Stormwillow painfully, a tear rolling down his cheek. Flamestar 22 02:38, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow felt pain erupt through her pelt. She screeched as she noticed Birchtail attacking. "It's not my fault! Leave me alone!" She yowled, pushing Birchtail off. Her heart pounded in terror. "It isn't my fault! Frostleaf didn't save her! I couldn't have even done anything!" Stormver 02:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade snarled at her. "Liar!" He spat as he unsheathed his claws in a threatening manner. "You coud've helped, but no, you're too tired! A real warrior will die before he or she lets a friend die! You should be banished for quitting on someone so innocent, so loyal!"Silverstar 02:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Just leave me alone!" Stormwillow snarled, grabbing all three of her kits. She hurtled out of the medicine den, tears flowing down her face. She slowed halfway across the camp. "Leave me ALONE!" She howled. "I am loyal! I would've died myself if I hadn't stopped! I love this Clan! I love my friends! Just give me a second chance!" -- Silverstorm leaped up, spotting a very bloody Stormwillow. "If you want her," she snarled at Birchtail and Hiddenshade, "You have to get through me first." Stormver 02:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "You let her die!" Birchtail snarled. He couldn't deal with this, he was to angry. He leaped on her once again. "Leave our camp!" He snarled, ripping out some flesh of her shoulder. He growled, turning his head to see Cardinalblazes dying body. Oh StarClan why!? Why did this have to happen!? Flamestar 22 03:02, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade lay his ears back angrily, towering over Birchtail and Cardinalblaze's litter to keep them safe. He wouldn't attack the queen like the deputy, as she hadn't been announced as exiled just yet.Silverstar 03:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm saw Stormwillow collapse behind her. She lashed her tail, standing her guard. "You leave her alone!" She snarled, hitting Birchtail away. "Cardinalblaze wouldn't want this. She'd want you to stay calm. You kill Stormwillow, you kill me." Stormver 03:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail backed up as Flamestar trotted out of her den. Gasping, she raced towards the dying queen. "What in StarClan is going on?!" Flamestar 22 03:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Your deputy has accused Stormwillow of letting Cardinalblaze die!" Silverstorm growled, blood flowing down her shoulder. She panted, her body shaking. "Stormwillow didn't let Cardinalblaze die. Frostleaf wasn't here, Stormwillow only knows that cobwebs help with bleeding! She shouldn't be blamed for this terrible accident."Stormver 03:15, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar sighed. "I will talk with Birchtail later," She meowed, her voice soft and calm. "Is Cardinalblaze okay?" Flamestar 22 03:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know. But they should know that it wasn't Stormillow's fault if she is dead." Silverstorm sighed, guarding the now fully exhausted queen. "Flamestar, she has these issues...Breathing problems. She's told me that it's weakened her body. She's weaker than anyone here." Stormwillow looked up at her friend's words. Silverstorm knew something about the former rogue- she was weaker and was being accused for something she didn't do. Didn't they see how weak she was? Stormver 11:28, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade narrowed his green eyes sharply at the two traitors. "Flamestar, I'd like to speak with you privately about what that traitor had done." His voice was full of anger and in a growl, showing that something really had happened.---- Scarletkit snarled at the two cats. "She's letting my mommy die just because she's tired! She tried killing her before, she's out to kill us!"Silverstar 14:02, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, Hiddenshade," She meowed. She flicked her ears, looking at Birchtail and his kits. "What exactly went on?" Flamestar 22 14:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "While Cardibalblaze suffered, this traitor claimed she could help, and had used cobwebs before. She then fell asleep, saying she was too exhausted, and didn't want even tell me how to help Cardinalblaze when I awoke her! Flamestar, she chose herself over a clanmate who is just as exhausted or more. We're all exhausted, yet she can't even tell me how to help." Hiddenshade replied with his tail lashing. Frostleaf had been out of camp, urged out by warriors as cats attacked.Silverstar 14:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar lashed her tail. "I see, please escort her out of camp. Maybe that will calm the Clan down for a while. Flamestar 22 14:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong kicked Blade off, her stomach churning as she rolled away and then sprang to her paws. "Flamestar! Theres been an attack!" She reported, her tail flicking at Blade. "He's DarkClan!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 14:56, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gasped, turning aprund to see Lilysong. "Where is he now?" She asked, her eyes blazing with anger and fear. Flamestar 22 15:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong growled "He's probably going back to camp!" She swung her head around at the kits. "I think he was trying to steal them!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 15:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm glared at Hiddenshade, hate for his doubt burning inside her. "Flamestar, may I speak with you about Stormwillow?" Stormver 15:16, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Enough has been said," Flmaestar meowed, her voice firm. Flamestar gazed at Lilysong in worry. "Gather a patrol, and chase him out. We can't risk losing more cats." Flamestar 22 15:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Narrowing her eyes, Silverstorm hissed in anger. Did nobody want to hear Stormwillow's side?!? That's just unfair! Stormver 15:21, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail gazed at Silverstorm. "You may not think she betrayed us, but she did. She could've did sommething! But instead, lied there like a helpless rat!" Flamestar 22 15:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "She wouldn't have been able to do anything. She doesn't know anything else other than her knowledge of cobwebs helping with bleeding. She didn't betray you. She loves the Clan as much as I do. If it was in battle, she would've died for your mate. She has her own kits and is dealing with your doubt." Silverstorm felt her heart crack. "I'm sorry you are angry, but I love her like I was her mother. She loves this Clan as much as we do. You and Hiddenshade doubt her when you gave her a chance. I feel like you are doubting my loyalty as well as hers. FlameClan seems to hate her now." Stormver 15:30, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "She's letting her bleed to death, now enough! Our camp is threatened, Flamestar will deal with this act of betrayal!" Snapped Hiddenshade as he patrolled camp.Silverstar 15:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "You love her? Don't forget she almost kiled you in your own den!" Birchtail snapped. "We don't hate you, nor her," Flamestar meowed. "She just needs to leave for a while, she has caused trouble. To much trouble." Flamestar 22 15:35, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade turned to Flamestar with a flick of his tail. "Ma'am, what shall I do about the DarkClan cat?"Silverstar 15:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm sat down next to Stormwillow. "This isn't betrayal," she whispered, tears flowing down her face. "This is anger and doubt." She glanced at the medicine den. But she can't be dead, could she? She has those cobwebs... I don't know how she wouldn't be.. "She's unloved," she growled. "I have forgiven her for her actions." She stood up, padding towards the medicine den. "Guard her," she growled to Wolfkit, who nodded and ran to Stormwillow's side. She called into the medicine den, "Cardinalblaze?" Stormver 15:42, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar looked at Hiddenshade eagerly. "Attack and chase him off. We can't have another cat killed or stolen," She replied. Flamestar 22 15:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Get away from our mother!" Snarled Scarletkit and Stormkit, their hackles raised as they barred their fangs. Cardinalblaze lay limp with out any cobwebs, as she was never given any.---- Hiddenshade snarled at Silverstorm and pushed her out of the Medicine Cat Den. "Leave her be, now, get out of camp with Stormwillow before you two cause anymore trouble, we're already at war with DarkClan!!"---- Duskpaw gazed at Flamestar with soft eyes, his jaw dropping at the very sight of his mentor. She was his "celebrity crush".Silverstar 16:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail has a tear roll from his face. He fell to the ground, bursting out in sadness. Emberkit bared her fangs, snarling and backing up quietly. How dare that rogue let their mother die! Flamestar 22 16:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal curiously poked her head inside of FlameClan camp, amber eyes calm. She slowly made her way inside, her stride confident and slow as she saw Flamestar. Must be the leader... The flecked she-cat decided as she dipped her head. "Hello ma'am, I'd like to join this Clan...I dazzle in a bit of herbs, but I had a mate and kits, former mate to be more specific. They're all dead though."Silverstar 16:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar cocked her head, twitching her ears in satisfaction. "You may join, but just know we are currently at war with a Clan called DarkClan," She began. "What Clan do you come from?" Flamestar 22 16:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "SwampClan, a long disbanded Clan." At this, both Hiddenshade and Duskpaw pricked their ears. Smiles grew upon their faces as they raced to Jasminepetal. "Jasminepetallll!" They cheered, nuzzling the she-cat's chin. "You made it out alive, great to know!"Silverstar 16:21, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "How did it get destroyed?" She broke in, her ears twitching with satisfaction and wonder. Birchtail gazed at Jasminpetal with a long sigh and a quiet moan. "Welcome to the Clan." Flamestar 22 16:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal frowned with a slight swish of her tail. "Starvation, they ended up disbanding, but all died...Most of them, anyways." She meowed with a bit of pride, her gaze moving to Birchtail, who seemed quite unhappy. "What's wrong? Why do I scent blood?"Silverstar 16:26, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing.." Birchtail answered, a long sigh mumbling under his breath. "Come into the Medicine Den, Frostleaf will be back shortly," Flamestar meowed. Flamestar 22 16:29, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal nodded, following the tom inside until she gasped in fear, seeing a ginger-and-white she-cat lying limply, her white fur almost pink from blood. "G-Great StarClan, that poor she-cat needs help! She's near death, StarClan may sacrafice her if I work very fast, as she's almost out of blood." With those words, Jasminepetal swiftly took off towards the stores, nabbing all the cobwebs, as all would be needed now that the wounds were getting out of hand.Silverstar 16:31, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you!" Birchtail yelped, a purr of delight in his throat. Flamestar nodded, pulling herself forward. She stretched, a sting of hunger clawing at her belly. Flamestar 22 16:35, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw admired his mentor from a distance, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. He thought Flamestar was pretty, cool, and strong!---- Jasminepetal nodded, but remained serious. "Don't thank me yet, we may not be able to save her."Silverstar 16:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Dusk is trying way to hard XD)) Flamestar stretched, the sun rays beaming through her glossy orange pelt. She swished her tail, leaping forward. "Birchtail, I am going to gather a hunting patrol, stay here and guard camp with the others," She ordered. Flamestar 22 16:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC (That's because he is a tryhard) Duskpaw scrambled after his mentor, eyes round. "M-Mentor Flamestar, I wanna go too!"Silverstar 16:44, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol.)) "Alright, Duskpaw," She meowed, her green eyes shining in the sunlight. She took a few pawsteps forward, looking back at Cardinalblazes dying body. Dear StarClan.. Birchtail gazed at Flamestar as she left, waving a good-bye with his tail and sitting beside his mate. Flamestar 22 16:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal "furrowed her brow" as she focused on her intense work, doing her best to stop and soak up all the blood.---- Duskpaw let out a purr of delight, trying to stand tall beside his leader/mentor/celebrity crush.Silverstar 16:48, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Oh my..)) Birchtail sighed in worry, continuing to look at Cardinalblaze. Flamestar nodded, keeping her head low and her tail straight. "Hiddenshade, would you like to come?" Flamestar 22 16:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, remembering his crave to hunt. "With my little brother? Oh of course!" He watched as Duskpaw grumbled angrily, twitching his whiskers in amusement.---- Jasminepetal eventually stopped the bleeding in a major wound, sighing in relief, but immediately returned to working.Silverstar 16:53, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks again," Birchtail repeated, a faint purr rumbling in his throat. "Will she live?" Flamestar 22 17:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal gave a soft sigh, shaking her head slowly as she closed her eyes. "Again, only StarClan can decide...We may save her from loss of blood, but there's always infection."Silverstar 17:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan